The Tomboy and The Player
by DeathNote.L.Kira
Summary: Buttercup Utonium is a Tomboy. Butch Jojo is a Player. Tomboy Player LOVE "No way!" "Never!" "Not in a million years!" "Who ever heard of that!" "Thats not even possible!" Well at least thats what everybody thought at first. (Includes: Blossom, Bubbles, Brick, and Boomer as well!) Warning Contains: Language, violence, and Highschool *Face Pales* You have been warned!
1. Introductions

Me: Hello! And Welcome to my 3rd story ever made!

Buttercup: Woop-de-do! Now get on with it!

Me: Fine! I will! I-

Buttercup: DeathNote. doesnt own the Powerpuff Girls or the Rowdyruff Boys, now start the story!

Me: HEY!

* * *

**Name: Buttercup Utonium**

Age: 16

Height: 5'8

Eyes: Lime Green

Body: A-Cup

Likes: Sports, video games, TV, music, outdoors, fighting, etc.

Dislikes: Giry-Girls, sluts, glitter, skirts, dresses, pink, egoists, school, education, perverts, etc.

**Name: Blossom Utonium**

Age: 16

Height: 5'7

Eyes: Pastel Pink

Body: B-Cup

Likes: Reading, romance (secret), libraries, music, etc.

Dislikes: Egoists, sluts, messyness, sloppy people, perverts, etc.

**Name: Bubbles Utonium**

Age: 16

Height: 5'6

Body: C-Cup

Likes: Animals, flowers, drawing/painting, romance, music, fashion, etc.

Dislikes: Egoists, sluts, perverts, mean people, etc.

**Name: Butch Jojo**

Age: 17

Height: 6'3

Body: Athletic/Built

Likes: Sports, music, video games, TV, food, girls, fighting, etc.

Dislikes: School, teachers, education, annoying people, etc.

**Name: Brick Jojo**

Age: 17

Height: 6'2

Body: Athletic/Built

Likes: Sports, music, reading, libraries, etc.

Dislikes: Annoying people, sluts, messyness, sloppy people. etc.

**Name: Boomer Jojo**

Age: 17

Height: 6'2

Body: Athletic/Built

Likes: Sports, music, drawing/painting, animals, etc.

Dislikes: Annoying people, sluts, math, math tests, etc.

* * *

How did I do? Is this good?

Dont worry! Its not ALL about only Buttercup and Butch! So Review, Follow, favorite, etc.!

-DeathNote.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I hope I wasnt taking too long! Heres the first chapter!

Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Buttercup POV:**

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Be- *CRASH!*_

"Uuuuuggggggghhhhhh!" I grabbed my pillow and covered myself. "Buttercup!" God damn it, leave me alone! "Buttercup!" Then I heard loud stomping and something or _someone _busted open my door. "Buttercup, come on! Its the first day back to school! Do you want to be late?" _Blossom. _I turned over and opened one eye, "If I get to sleep longer than yes." Blossom rolled her eyes the saw the, now completely distroyed, alarm clock. "Buttercup! Thats the 11th one this month!" It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Well! You and Bubbles should know better than to put these things in my room when you _know _whats going to happen to it!" Blossom sighed then-"OW!" _FLIPPED _THE MATTRESS OVER CAUSING ME TO FALL FACE FLAT ON THE FLOOR! "Now get dressed Buttercup! We`re going to be late!" Then she walked out. _I swear if she wasnt my sister then i wouldve-! _I sighed. _Well better get ready. _

I took a shower, brushed my teeth, combed my hair, got dressed: In a green and white basketball jersey with the number 27 on it, cargo shorts, a black bike jacket, two of my favorite sport necklaces, my green sport watch, and my green and black vans. I finished everything in only 6 minutes. _I love you super speed. _I`m definitely **not **a girl who takes more than an hour to get ready for _*ehem* _**SCHOOL! **Yeah...no. Hey I dont think I introduced myself.

Sup, I`m Buttercup Utonium. I`m 16 years old and have short black hair but long bangs on the side of my face that covers my right eye. When people see me they think I`m emo. Yeah well, keep your thoughts to yourself unless you want me to forcefully shove them back into your mouth than tear out your vocal cords! Anyways I`m a Tomboy and I always will be. Yep no make-up or girly frilly stuff has ever touched me. I see no problem with that. "Buttercup! Hurry! Or we`re going to be-" I zoomed down the stairs and was right in front of Blossom. "-late." She sighed then called for Bubbles. "Here!" Bubbles Came rushing over and gave me an apple. "Thanks Bubbs." She smiled, "No prob!" Oh yeah Blossom and Bubbles are my two sisters. We used to save the world and kick villan ass, but the crime died down about a year ago so we were able to live normal lives...well except for the having **inhuman powers. **Blossom was the leader of our group, and oldest, but now shes more like a bossy mother. She ditched that big red bow, _thank god_, and switched to a red headband. She has long orangish hair that reaches her waist. Shes wearing a white blouse with a light pink vest, a dark pink skirt, and some pink flats. Bubbles was the youngest. She had blond golden hair that was in two ponytails and was curled at the bottom. She wore a light blue dress that reached her knees, white leggings underneath, blue flats, and a necklace that looked like a bubble. "Come on girls we dont want to be late!" We went into the garage and there was two vehicles: A white Honda and my 2013 green and black motorcycle. "You coming Buttercup?" Blossom said getting in. "Nah, I`m taking my bike. Meet ya there!" I laughed and zipped on my bike and rode off. Blossom and Bubbles got the hint and rode off as well. They were right on my tail. _Hah, and when I said meet ya I mean BEAT ya! _I smirked. Then the race was on.

**Somewhere Else:**

"Yo! You comin' Butch?" "Nah, I`m takin' my bike! Beat ya there! Ha!" The so called "Butch" hopped on, what assumed to be his bike and rode off. There was a red Honda following close behind him. "HA! First one to reach school wins!" he shouted behind him. "Your on!" The two in Honda both shouted. Then the race was on.

**Back to the Girls:**

"Crap, red light!" Buttercup cursed at the street light. _Damn it! Turn green before they catch up! _Then a **red** Honda drove up. They were laughing and didnt see her until a guy with blonde hair looked a little at her way and gasped. (Buttercup has her helmet on so the guys didnt know it was a **she** and not a **he**) The blonde then poked the driver and pointed at her. _What the hell?_ They rolled down the car window, "Hey Butch! Where the hell did you come from?! Didnt we leave ya back there?!" the driver,a orange haired guy, shouted at her. _What the hell!? _Buttercup looked in front, behind, and beside her and there wasnt anyone else here except for her and the two guys. Before she could even say anything at the same time a green and black motorcycle and a **white **Honda came up. (Just so everyone knows there are four lanes. The 1st lane to the left is what the two guys are in, the now two green and black motorcycles are in the middle (second and third lane), and Blossom and Bubbles are on the last lane to the right).

The other motorcyclist that **also** had a helmet on yelled at the two guys, "Screw you, guys! You so cheated!" But the two boys didnt reply for they were to busy looking at the other motorcyclist and then Butch. "But he was I mean you were and then you were there then here and your not him?!" The blonde said. "What the hell are you guys talking a-bo..u..t..." Butch looked over and saw what his brothers were looking at. There was the same motorcycle, helmet, green eyes, and similar clothes! "Wahh..." Then he looked over at the white Honda. _ .Hell!? _He was looking at the girls. _Its like looking into a mirror! _Buttercup could tell what they were staring at and so could her sisters. Everyone was too busy looking at one another that they didnt notice the light had turned green a minute ago. Buttercup was the first to break out of the gaze and saw the light then gasped and sped off. Her doing so caught everones attention and they realized what they had been doing. They all looked at one another and then went full on and ignored the speed limit.

Little did they know that encouter was the start of it all.

* * *

Done! Now what did you think?  
"Whats gonna happen next?!" Right?

Ha! I`ll update soon! Promise! See ya!

-DeathNote.


	3. Please Stop

Ok this is not a chapter but a very important announcement. This story is based off a true story that actually happened. I will explain it: I am a Tomboy and my boyfriend was the player. It was unbelievable and surprising to everybody. Buttercups personality is based off of me and Butch is based off of my boyfriend. Buttercups looks is basically what I look like so for all the reviews so far that I've seen **I'm sorry that my chest size isn't to your liking! chest size doesn't matter does it?! I personally don't like big breasts (I'm not trying to offend any of you!) so all of you please stop! If you don't like how the story is than just don't read it! **

**I will update soon WITHOUT CHANGING ANYTHING so please be patient. **

**Thank you that is all.**

**-DeathNote. **


End file.
